In many cases, vehicles having automatic transmissions begin to creep upon engagement of a gear and idling speed of the engine, since the latter generates a torque upon the transmission even when no throttle is actuated.
DE 41 18 474 A1 has disclosed an anti-creep control for an automatic vehicle transmission. When the vehicle speed and opening angle of the engine throttle valve are zero or near zero and the brake is actuated, the transmission of the torque is interrupted or reduced. The anti-creep control remains activated as long as the engine runs at idle speed and the vehicle remains,braked even if the brake system is released.
The fact that when braking the vehicle on an incline, it can be protected against unintended backward rolling with only one brake has proved disadvantageous in the case of a complete interruption of the torque.